Landscapers often install a series of outdoor lights along a pathway or other surface for safety and aesthetics. The lights identify and illuminate the pathway while creating a distinctive lighting pattern. Similar lighting is often used to decorative flowerbeds and patio borders, to highlight ponds and garden features, and to otherwise light and decorate residential and commercial grounds as part of the overall landscaping. However, one problem with many conventional outdoor light fixtures is that they are aesthetically unpleasing due their large, bulky shapes. In addition, conventional outdoor light fixtures are often designed in such a manner that light is distributed in virtually every direction, which is often undesired in circumstances that require only minimal lighting.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved outdoor lighting fixture that is relatively hidden from view and that can produce more focused rays of light.